Hitomi's Drunken Pleasure
by HitomiKaratekaOsu
Summary: Karateka vs Vagabond - Who will win? Hitomi has the advantage thanks to her karate, but unlike Brad Wong, she may not have all the experience she believed she had or even the knowledge of her weakness. What will happen?


I don't own the right to these characters nor Dead or Alive.

Hitomi is fighting against Drunken fighter Brad Wong in her karate gi & Brad Wong is his fighting attire from doa3.

Hitomi: "Osu!"

Brad: "Let's get the buzz going!"

Once that was said, the fight had begun. Hitomi went on the attack, beating up Brad where he stands.

Hitomi: "Hai! Yah!"

Brad: "Tch!"

Hitomi did two sweep kicks, knocking Brad to his ass.

Brad: "Sheesh. Why are you so tense?"

Hitomi: "Why are you not taking this seriously? I want to put my skills to the test! Show me your martial arts!"

Despite that Hitomi had knowledge of other martial arts, she doesn't know Brad all too well. Especially not enough to know that he is especially lazy when it comes to fighting. Hitomi continue her attack while Brad shown little to no resistance. Then, Hitomi threw out a mid kick. Brad decided to take the opportunity & punish the karateka by countering her. He grabbed her foot, pulled her towards him, & launched her away with the strength of both of his feet.

Hitomi: "Gaah!"

Hitomi was knocked down.

Hitomi: "Panting" My stomach...

Brad: "Hahaha!"

Hitomi grew upset by Brad's taunting.

Hitomi: "Fight me!"

Brad: *Drinking*

Hitomi: "Grrr! Haaaaaa!"

Hitomi attempt to attack Brad while drinking & while he was laying on the ground, but Brad easily evaded her attacks while drinking.

Hitomi: "What?!"

Then, Brad saw another opening on the karateka & decided to grab her with his legs, knocking her down & kicking her in the face with his dirty feet.

Brad: "Ha! Bet your feet doesn't smell like that after training!"

Hitomi: "Heavy breathing"

While Brad had the karateka laying down as well, he decides to play with her feet.

Hitomi: "Ah! Let go!"

Brad: "See? You are tense. You would be laughing if I was doing this. But instead, you're losing your strength, aren't you?"

Hitomi: *Struggles* "Why can't I get out of this? (Is he actually right? I have no strength? Why?)"

Brad: Your weakness is your feet.

Brad continue to play with Hitomi's feet to test the theory & it seems to be the truth. Hitomi's weakness is her feet.

Hitomi: *Weak breathing* "My feet... my toes... are my weakness...?"

Brad released the karateka to see if she could move on her own. Hitomi struggled to get up with the majority of her strength zapped out of her.

Hitomi: *Out of breath* Haaa... Haaaa...

Hitomi charged at Brad to attack, but he easily dodges. Soon after, he grabs Hitomi from behind & places his feet underneath Hitomi's feet, playing footzy with her.

Brad: "Mmm... Your feet are nice & clammy."

Hitomi: "N...no.."

Once Brad was done, Hitomi fell down to the ground on her back once again.

Hitomi: "Haaa... haaa... haaaa... haaaa..."

Brad steps on Hitomi's feet as she laid on the ground, putting his toes & Hitomi's toes together.

Hitomi: *Shudders* "so... dirty... slimy..."

Brad: "Hehe! What a nice foot massage, don't cha think?"

Hitomi: "N...no. Never..."

Brad: "Hmph. Stubborn, huh? I know what you need."

Brad stop messing with Hitomi's feet & decided to lay down with her on the ground. However, he made his way underneath Hitomi's back, supporting her weight & body.

Brad: "Just to make sure you don't escape."

Then, Brad placed the bandages on his feet & tied them with Hitomi's feet so she couldn't get away. After it was done, Brad went back to playing with her feet along with his.

Hitomi: "What... are you..."

Brad: "Heh."

Brad showed Hitomi his booze bottle.

Hitomi: "No! Stop it!"

Brad: "What can you do? You can't stop it. You really need to loosen up anyway."

Hitomi: *Struggling*

Hitomi began to squirm & fidget, but like Brad said, she couldn't. Then, Brad took the cap of his bottle & stuff it into Hitomi's mouth.

Brad: "Yosh! Come on! Drink! Drink!"

Hitomi: "Gulping"

As he did that, with his dirty right hand, he went through Hitomi's pants & played with her clit, digging his dirt & nails into her vagina. Hitomi twitch & fidget trying her best to break free but she had no strength.

Brad: "How bout you wait until you finish the bottle?"

Hitomi: "Gulping" Ah!

Hitomi had finished the rest of the bottle.

Hitomi: *Drunkenly" OSU!

Brad: "Hehe! How you feel now?"

Hitomi was no longer her usual self once she finished that bottle of booze. Her breath reeked of alcohol, her face became delighted & erotic by sexual imagination, she wasn't uptight, tense, nor upset no longer. Karate wasn't on her mind anymore. She was...

Hitomi: *Hiccup, Drunkenly* "Horny... 3"

Brad: "Oh?"

Hitomi: *Drunkenly* "Your feet are dirty, right? What about... your cock?"

Brad: "What about it?"

Hitomi: *Drunkenly* "I want you... *hiccups* inside me... Put your dirty cock inside me. Put a baby in me please! 3 Osu."

Brad: "Now, that's more like it. All you needed was some dick, huh?"

Brad accepted the drunk karateka's wishes. He made out with her while still playing with her feet & messing with her clit.

Hitomi: *Drunk Karate grunts" HA! HA! YAH! OSU! YOSH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! 3

Hitomi & Brad: *Kissing* "Mmmmmmmmmmmm."

Brad made Hitomi cum a few times on his hand while they made out & while he played with her clit.

Hitomi: "Waaaaah...! Please... can I have your dick now...? Please? Destroy my stomach. Destroy my rectum!"

Brad: "Well, you've been a dirty girl for cumming. You do deserve it."

Hitomi grew excited from his comment. Brad kissed her once more.

Hitomi: "Thank you!"

Brad pulled down his pants & underwear, revealing his cock, all dirty & slimly from his vagabond bum lifestyle of never showering or touching clean water unless it's liqueur. You can smell the foreskin.

Brad: "Here we go!"

Instead of going straight to it, Brad decided to stick his cock into Hitomi's ass with no warning.

Brad: "YOSSHA!"

Hitomi: *SCREAMING*

Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs with extreme pleasure as Brad plowed into her, hitting it from the back. He kept lifting the drunk karateka's ass up & down, blowing her back out.

Hitomi: *Screaming*

Brad: "Here comes the cream topping!"

Hitomi: "Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME! OSU! 3"

Brad: "HA!"

Hitomi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Brad exploded with cum multiple times inside Hitomi's ass.

Hitomi: "Keep cumming... keep cumming!"

Brad: "Now... Time to spread."

As Brad still laid underneath Hitomi's back, he used both of his hands to spread Hitomi's vag open. Hitomi soon decided to help him out by putting her hands on top of his.

Brad: "Thank you." *Kiss*

Hitomi: "Thank me once you finish the job."

Brad: "If you'll last that long."

After that was said, Brad dragged his cock onto Hitomi's vagina, rubbing it softly. As the dick teasing went on, Hitomi started to have an orgasm with an ahego face.

Hitomi: *Pleasurably moaning*

Brad: "Heh. Let's see if you're a black belt in pussy!"

Hitomi: "OSU!"

After that was said, Brad pierce through Hitomi's vaginal flesh, fucking her raw. Hitomi let out a loud pleasure-able moan as the vagabond's dirty cock penetrated inside her body.

Hitomi: "AAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH! SO WARM! SO FILTHY & DIRTY! 3"

Hitomi started to cum on the vagabond's cock.

Brad: "Oh no! We have to do that together! Here's lesson one - if we fuck together, we cum together!"

As that was said, Brad blasted Hitomi's vagina & busted 3 nuts inside of her.

Hitomi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 3 YES, SENSEI! 3 OSU! OSSSSSU!"

Whenever Brad cum, Hitomi cum on command. The karateka fell under the control of the vagabond's cock, completely decimating & shattering her & her martial art both physically, emotionally, & mentally. As the constant orgasm went on, the two made out with each other, slobbering in each other's mouth. As the fucking went on, Brad notice the karateka's vagina trying to close her walls on his cock.

Brad: "Oh no you don't!"

But he had other plans & decided to ram through, breaking down her walls.

Hitomi: (I can feel him everywhere! EVERYWHERE! My pussy is on fire & it's throbbing! My whole body's on fire! He's destroying my guts & he won't stop penetrating me! It feels like pushing & touching all my guts at once!) "YOUR COCK IS AMAZING! I love you! 3 I LOVE YOU! 3"

Brad: "I'm surprised you withstood this long. But now, it's time to end the fun."

Hitomi: "Do it! Defeat me!"

Brad: "YOSSAH!"

Once that was said, Brad's cock had pierced into Hitomi's vag, guts, & stomach, exploding with cum all inside of her as she cum all over him as well.

Hitomi: "OSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSU! 3"

The sex was over & the karateka had fell into unconsciousness after so many orgasms, despite that she was still cumming all over the vagabond's dirty cock. Her vagina was sore & red from the rough penetration, but still throb with pleasure & especially pain. Brad turned over from underneath her & looked over at her as she slept away. He kissed her on the lips as he rubbed her stomach & clit. As Hitomi wanted, she was defeated.

Hitomi: ...

Brad: "Congratulations. You're a karateka mother now."


End file.
